campcampfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Никки
|Изображение = Nikki_Wiki_2.png|Обычная Nikki_CCK.png|Camp Cool Kidz Nikki_Juliet.png|Джульетта Nikki_Into_Town.png|Больная |Прозвища = *Икк, *Ник, *Николетте, *Девушка Нила |Род деятельности = Отдыхающая в лагере Кэмпбелл, Агент Хаоса |Первое появление = Escape from Camp Campbell |Последнее появление = Something Fishy |Актёр озвучивания = Елизавета Максвелл |Принадлежность = Лагерь Кэмпбелл |Ранняя принадлежность = Цветочные Скауты |Пол = Женский |Родственники = Кэнди (мать) |Цвет глаз = #EF6D94 |Цвет волос = #5CB18A |Цвет кожи = #FBBE99 |Другие цвета = нос: #FEA17B, уши: #FEA17A }}Никки (англ. Nikki) - отдыхающая в лагере Кэмпбелл. Родители Никки записали ее в приключенческий лагерь, но скорее всего, они знали о том, куда их дочь в итоге приедет. Описание Никки - девочка возрастом немного младшим, чем Макс. У неё зелёные закрученные волосы, собранные в два хвостика сзади, ссадина и пластырь на щёках, светлая кожа и розовые глаза. Она носит жёлтую майку с короткими рукавами, красный комбинезон с жёлтыми пуговицами и потертостями и белые носки с бирюзовыми кедами на белой подошве. Когда Никки становится вялой и заболевает, ее одежда сменяется на красный сарафан с жёлтыми пуговицами и цветком, под который надета майка со вздутыми рукавами, бирюзовые туфли с белыми гольфами. В образе Джульетты в постановке Престона у Никки поверх обычного костюма было надето розовое платье, а на голове красовалась корона. В конце эпизода "The Order of the Sparrow" Никки надела розовое платье сари с V-образным вырезом, малиновыми полосами над нижним краем платья и в области пояса, где она огибается еще и белыми полосками, а также подобной лентой на плече. В нижней части платья находится бежевый узор растения. Никки держит в руках деревянный лук. В "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever" Никки надевает утеплённую версию своего комбинезона. Личность Никки чрезвычайна энергична и озорна. Её увлекают разборки, путешествия и приключения, которые часто происходят в лагере Кэмпбелл, поэтому она вступила в клуб приключений. Она - одна из немногих персонажей, которые быстро включаются в суть мероприятия. Также, ей нравятся опасные вещи и проделки, которые характеризуют ее как "агента хаоса", что выводится из того, что она была взбудоражена, увидев в пещере утконоса и узнав, что он ядовитый; присоединилась к побегу с Максом только из-за того, что хотела водить автобус; и, наконец, настаивала на похороны в стиле викингов, крича:"Зажги меня!". На вопрос, что она хочет делать, сбежав из лагеря, Никки отвечает, что она желает жить с животными и воспитываться среди волков. Ранее Никки была цветочным скаутом, но из-за их строгой и чрезмерной вежливости, манер и женственного поведения, с которыми она столкнулась и которым никак не могла соответствовать, ее выгнали оттуда. Сама Никки говорит, что проведённое там время было тяжелым и сложным для нее. В самом первом эпизоде Никки демонстрирует свое необычное приветствие, суть которого заключается в кусании руки Дэвида. Позже данное приветствие не использовалось. В серии "Camp Cool Kidz" Никки утверждает, что считает Эрид крутая, говоря: "Я думаю, её настоящее имя Меридит, но она настолько крутая, что использует только среднюю часть своего имени" и "Я хотела бы стать ею". В "Journey to Spooky Island" также было показано, что её несложно напугать. Никки, кажется, не может жить без природы или вдали от неё, т.к. ей становится плохо, что было показано в серии "Into Town". Она также верит в чудеса и в то, что Харрисон - настоящий волшебник (эпизод "Mind Freakers"). Никки с полной серьезностью согласилась вынашивать яйцо утконоса. Правда, она была в расстерянности, не зная, что ему нужно, но в итоге её яйцо не разбилось, как у остальных, а из него вышел маленький утконосик. Это говорит о том, что несмотря на свою энергичность, Никки способна относиться к делам с ответственностью. Появления Первый сезон *Escape from Camp Campbell *Mascot *Scout's Dishonor *Camp Cool Kidz *Journey to Spooky Island *Reigny Day *Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected *Into Town *David Gets Hard *Mind Freakers *Camporee *The Order of the Sparrow Второй сезон *Cult Camp *Anti-Social Network *Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak *Jermy Fartz *Jasper Dies at the End *Quartermaster Appreciation Day *Bonjour Bonquisha *Gwen Gets a Job *Eggs Benefits *Space Camp Was a Hoax *Cookin' Cookies *Parents' Day Третий сезон *The Fun-Raiser *Ered Gets Her Cool Back *Foreign Exchange Campers *Nikki's Last Day on Earth *Dial M For Jasper *The Lake Lilac Summer Social *Cameron Campbell the Camp Campbell Camper *Something Fishy Бонусный эпизод *NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL *A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever *New *Nikki's Deathbed (Feat. Sonic The Hedgehog) * Интересные факты *Мать Никки склонна лгать. *Никки, похоже, имеет уникальную связь с дикими животными. В "Scout's Dishonor" она приручила орла, в "Camporee" оказалось, что она даже способна к межвидовой коммуникации, а в "Escape from Camp Campbell" она упоминала о своем плане стать альфой волчьей стаи после побега. *Родители Никки не живут вместе или же разводились несколько раз. https://youtu.be/Z9WUDwByz_E?list=PLUBVPK8x-XMjSHUul9--mSrQ8mHyR8Gne&t=131 *В "Reigny Day" Никки каким-то образом телепатически общалась с Дэвидом, который плачет, увидев, что награду отдали Дольфу. В частности, она отмечает, что "он похож на Гитлера". *Если Никки находится вдали от природы слишком долго, у нее изменяется внешний вид и она становится более женственной и болезненной, вплоть до кашля кровью.Into Town *Никки появляется во всех сериях мультсериала. *В интервью Джордан Квирц признаётся, что Никки - самый забавный персонаж для них, и поэтому они могут поставить ее в любую ситуацию, к которой она с легкостью адаптируется. *Рождество - любимый праздник Никки, как она сама говорила это в A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever. **Она также верит в Санта Клауса. *В ""Nikki's Last Day on Earth у Никки начинаются месячные. При этом, судя по всему, она вообще не была в курсе о половом созревании. *Никки хочет, чтобы после смерти у нее были похороны как у викингов. Галерея Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Лагерь Кэмпбелл Категория:Лагерь цветочных скаутов Категория:Дети